Stone
Stone is a primary Elemental Power sometimes also referred to as Rock. Species Wielders Murtua Sansta-Skakdi Spherus Magna Element Lords *The Element Lord of Rock has a wide range of Stone-based powers. Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Stone is often represented by the Matoran prefix Po-'' as well as the colors black, brown, orange, tan, and yellow. Matoran *Po-Matoran represent the element of Stone. Po-Matoran also contain a very minuscule amount of Elemental Stone Energy, to the extent that they are stronger than other Elemental Types of Matoran. Almost all Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Stone are male. *Toa of Stone possess the Elemental Power of Stone, allowing them to create, control and absorb stone and stone-like substances. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Stone Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. *Turaga of Stone possess small traces of Elemental Stone power. Bohrok *Pahrak have a very limited range of Stone powers. *The Bahrag have a wider range of Stone powers than the Pahrak. Skakdi *A Skakdi of Stone would only be able to access their power if they worked with another Skakdi, or if they carried a weapon that would allow them to focus their powers individually. Examples *Creating stone and/or Solid Protodermis. *Controlling stone and/or Solid Protodermis. **Turning stone/Solid Protodermis to dust and vice versa. *Absorbing stone and/or Solid Protodermis. *Setting a timed Stone blast. (Toa Nuva-exclusive) *Unleashing a Stone Nova Blast. (Toa-exclusive) Combinations *When combined with the Elemental Power of Fire, it can be used to create lava or glass. *When combined with any other five different Elements by Toa, or if the powers are manipulated by the Krahka, it creates a Protodermis Cage around the target that is only breakable by a second union of the six Elements. Users '''All of the following have or had the Element of Stone:' *Po-Matoran - Inaccessible. *Abakkon *Avias (Deceased) *Pohatu - Enhanced when he became a Toa Nuva. *Pouks *Hewkii - His powers as a Toa Inika were combined with Lightning. *Makål *Maukta (Deceased) *Motara *Pacha *Partash *Plasmak *Roaka *Rohav *Ruka *Selget *Sewin *Tyru (Deceased) *Danycn - Diminished when he became a Turaga. (Deceased) *Fezic - Diminished when he became a Turaga. (Deceased) *Ninda - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Onewa - Diminished when he became a Turaga. His Toa Disk also had Stone powers. *Pothyn - Diminished when he became a Turaga. (Deceased) *Akamai *Pahrak *Bahrag *Avak - In conjunction with another Skakdi. *Krahka - Gained by using Onewa's form once. *[[Guardian|''"Guardian"]] - Rhotuka spinner power. (Deceased) *The Element Lord of Rock '''All of the following locations are/were affiliated with Stone:' *Cavern of Rock *Roxtus *Po-Metru *Po-Metru *Po-Wahi *Po-Wahi **Po-Koro **Po-Kini **Po-Suva Trivia *The Vatuka have non-elemental stone powers. *Although sand is made up of tiny dirt and rock particles, it cannot be controlled by Earth or Stone wielders of the Matoran Universe. However, Sand is its' own Element on Spherus Magna and Murtua. *Immense physical strength also comes with this Element. See Also *Gallery:Elemental Powers Category:Elements